


Helping Hand

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: When Yusuke is in the mood, Akira gives him a hand.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Dick or Treat move: Helping Hand.
> 
> Characters are over eighteen.

Akira's only half awake when Yusuke starts tossing and turning in bed. Every time he shifts, he pulls the blanket more and more off of Akira and onto himself in a thick bundle of fabric. Knowing Yusuke, he's sure it isn't intentional, but, still — the cold bites at where his skin is exposed now, further depriving him of sleep.

When he rolls over to face him, he presses his body against his boyfriend's back. It's warm and comforting, having him so close. He can feel himself start to drift off again as his eyes close, but then Yusuke starts moving again.

"What's wrong?" Akira asks, gently kissing the back of his neck.

"Well." Yusuke clears his throat, the sound jarring in the otherwise silent room. He turns toward him as he mumbles: "You know."

"No, I don't know," Akira says. His boyfriend might not be able to see his face in the dark, but he's smiling. Despite being together for almost a year now, Yusuke still has trouble expressing certain things — especially what he wants — but Akira has had a lot of practice learning the different signs. "Are you horny?"

Yusuke reaches out to touch his face, tracing the shape of his lips with his fingertips. "I believe that is the correct term for what ails me, yes."

If Akira wasn't so tired — working multiple jobs for so long has set him in an almost perpetual state of exhaustion — that confession alone would have been enough to stir him up. It's been weeks since the last time he woke Yusuke up by crawling on top of him, half naked and ready for his touch. He's never beyond pleasing him, though; there's never been a time he's been too tired to give him a helping hand.

Akira trails his hand down the front of Yusuke's shirt, about to slip his hand inside his pants when he feels the tip of him peeking out, hard and wet. It makes his mind reel, tossing away every thought of sleep. He presses his palm against him, relishing the way Yusuke tries to hold his voice in, despite being alone. He's so warm in his hand, and when he finally reaches into his pants, pulling away the loose elastic, Yusuke gasps.

Akira loves the sound of Yusuke in his hands; his favorite tune. It's lewd, and it's theirs. He wonders if it was something his boyfriend dreamt of that led him to such a state, and he has a string of teases on the tip of his tongue. His hand moves more quickly, the sounds Yusuke's making and the dull ache in his wrist urging him on, when Yusuke begins to shudder.

It always starts like this: the shivering, his lips pressing into Akira's hair, and then the way he pulls him in. If Yusuke doesn't manage to capture his lips in time, Akira is rewarded with the loudest moans that trail on and on as his boyfriend squeezes at whatever part of him he's able to grab onto — his shirt, his arm, his hips. Yusuke is always so careful with him, and it's in these moments that Akira remembers how strong he is, and how much he wants him. He's just become good at hiding it.

Akira licks his hand clean before kissing Yusuke, who's still shuddering. Their kiss is open-mouthed as they sigh together, breaths touching as Akira sneaks his tongue into his mouth for a quick taste.

"How was that?" he asks once Yusuke is coherent enough to return his kiss.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Yusuke says, his voice still low as his breathing relaxes.

Akira shakes his head, grabbing his boyfriend's hand to bring it to the front of his own pants. "No, I think I do."


End file.
